1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a wiper arm for a device for the cleaning of a windshield on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Art
It is already known that wipers that link to a wiper arm are equipped with a variety of attachments or spoiler elements. It is also known that the wiper arms are equipped with a variety of attachments and spoiler elements. From EP 0 538 093 Al a wiper arm is known which has a conventional structure, i.e., a wiper arm component that consists of a linking element made out of sheet metal and of a wiper bar attached to it that is linked to a retaining element allowing it to pivot. A conventional wiper is snap-linked on to the hooked end of the wiper arm by means of a connecting piece. The wiper is formed by a bow-shaped wiper blade retainer and an elastic wiper blade retained by it. A one-piece trim that is clipped onto the top of the wiper arm and held in place by a snap-lock connection has a U-like cross-sectional shape that is open toward the windshield. This rigid trim extends over the full length of the entire wiper arm and the wiper blade that is connected to it. Except for the side that faces the windshield, the wiper arm is completely wrapped into the trim. In the area of the wiper blade, the longitudinal edges of the trim that face each other extend downward over a large part of the height of the bow construction of the wiper blade retainer, whereas lower edges end at a distance above the upper edge of the wiper blade. Between the upper side of the wiper blade and the lower edges of the trim, a clearance of several millimeters height remains. A disadvantage of this type of wiper arm is that the trim prevents the tilting up of the wiper arm from the windshield that may become necessary from time to time, and also this design is a strong impediment to exchanging the wiper that is connected to the wiper arm. The consequence of this design is that the wiper arm trim must be removed before tilting the wiper up from the windshield and exchanging the wiper, and that the trim must be re-installed after the wiper exchange or after tilting the wiper back down on the windshield. The snap-on fastening parts of the trim are difficult to access, and the trim is therefore difficult to remove. There is also the risk that the snap-on fastening elements might break off from the trim rendering the entire trim useless. Because the lower edges of the trim end in the area of the wiper at a distance above the upper side of the wiper blade, an opening is formed through which the wind blast pushes, and across which the lower parts of the bow construction of the wiper blade retainer extend. This opening has negative effects on the aerodynamics and aero-acoustic characteristics at high speeds.
It is the purpose of the invention to improve a wiper arm of the type described above such that the wiper arm can be easily tilted upward or the wiper can be easily exchanged.
According to the invention, the task is solved, by a wiper arm wherein the desired simple handling is guaranteed because the trim that is manufactured as a separate part is attached, with its end that faces an adapter piece, to the wiper arm part in a manner that permits it to pivot around an axis that extends perpendicularly to the wiper arm part, relative to the wiper arm part or relative to the wiper arm. Due to this configuration, the wiper arm part that is linked to the retaining element to the free end of which the wiper is linked can be tilted up and away from the windshield in the same simple manner as is known from conventional wiper arms, e.g., if the windshield needs to be cleaned manually. For the execution of a wiper exchange, the trim can also remain connected to the wiper armxe2x80x94it just needs to be tilted in an upward direction from its closed position around the axis that extends perpendicularly to the wiper arm part into an open position. This exposes the linkage area of the wiper to the wiper arm, and the wiper exchange can be made in the usual easy fashion. After the exchange of the wiper has been completed, the trim is tilted back into its closed position. The tilting of the trim from the closed into the open position can be conducted in any of the positions the wiper arm part might assume in relation to the retaining element of the wiper arm.
An advantageous configuration of the invention, with the trim is connected to the wiper arm via two trunnions that engage in bearing bores or recesses, makes a simple and cost-efficient production of a wiper arm that is equipped with the trim possible according to the invention. The trunnions can be located on the trim and protrude inward from two side walls of the trim that face each other. In this case, corresponding bearing bores or bearing recesses are located on the opposite longitudinal sides of the wiper arm part into which the trunnions engage. If necessary, the bearing bores or bearing recesses can also be located on the walls of the trim that are facing each other. The trunnions are located on the wiper arm part in this case, and extend in an outward direction from its opposite outsides. If the dimensions are sized accordingly in consideration of the elasticity of the trim, this linked connection can be configured as a friendly snap-on connection.
One configuration of the invention provides that the trim can be locked into its closed position, and possibly, also into its open position on the wiper arm part, by means of a reversible locking device. Locking the trim in its closed position guarantees safe operation of the windshield cleaning device; while locking it in its open position facilitates easy handling when changing wipers. The locking device can be configured in a simple manner by one or several snap ons in combination with one or several snap grooves that are located alternatingly on the trim and on the wiper arm part near the pivoting axis that is located between the wiper arm part and the trim, and that interact with each other making use of the elasticity of the trim. In the simplest form, a snap on can be configured at an appropriate distance from the pivoting axis on the inside of the side wall of the trim that, in the closed position, snaps in behind the lower edge, and in the open position behind the upper edge of the wiper arm part.
Another advantageous configuration of the invention provides that a springy snap element that is attached to the trim or molded into it and that can be swiveled, interacts with the wiper arm part as a locking element, preferably with the free end of the wiper arm part. This locking element can be configured in such a manner that the locking or the unlocking of the trim in relation to the wiper arm part is effected as a result of tilting the trim into the open position or the other way around. For ease of handling, this would be particularly advantageous. However, if, by comparison, inadvertent unlocking, in particular caused by the force of the wind blast at high driving speeds, is to be positively precluded, the locking element needs to be configured with an accordingly strong undercut, or the locking element must be configured to require appropriately high disengagement forces for it to unlock. In this case the greater advantage of operational safety requires a manual operation of the locking element as an additional operational measure that, in view of the achievable advantage, must be accepted as appropriate.
A configuration is preferred that provides the trim as a spoiler, preferably as an integral spoiler. With such a spoiler or integral spoiler, shapes can be realized that can decisively influence the high speed behavior of a wiper arm equipped with a wiper with regard to aerodynamics and aero-acoustics. According to the invention, there is no need for spoilers on the wiper itself so that in connecting to the wiper arm, low cost wipers without spoilers can be used. The trim, in particular the trim shaped as integral spoiler, can also be understood as an additional design detail that makes it possible to adapt the essentially conventional wiper harmonically to differing vehicle concepts. Exposed edges are covered by the integral spoiler.
In this context, an advantageous configuration of the invention is recommended in which the integral spoiler over most of the length of the wiper arm part and over all of the length of the wiper covers the upper side of the wiper arm part and the wiper completely, and, starting with its top side, extends toward the windshield of the vehicle at the longitudinal side that is exposed to the wind blast. This configuration makes certain that edges located in sequential order on the wiper arm and the wiper that could produce wind noises when driving are covered.
In an advantageous configuration, the noise production that is caused by the wind blast blowing into open edges of the wiper arm and the wiper can be further reduced if, in the operating position of the wiper arm that is connected to a wiper, the lower edge of the trim, or of the integral spoiler at its longitudinal side that is exposed to the wind blast, extends close to the windshield of the vehicle without touching it. In this configuration, essentially all edges of the wiper arms and the wiper that are exposed to the wind blast are completely covered.
In order to prevent damage to the windshield or its surface in the event that a wiper inadvertently hits the windshield or, in the event that the lower edge of the trim or the integral spoiler makes inadvertent contact with the windshield, an advantageous configuration provides that the lower edge of the trim, or the integral spoiler is made from a soft and, in particular a rubber-like material, or is formed by a lip out of such softer, in particular, a rubber-like material that is attached to the trim or the integral spoiler.
In order to achieve economic and targeted application of washing fluid to the windshield to be cleaned, it is already known to attach to the wiper or to the wiper arm a spraying tube with lateral jet openings that are distributed along the length of the wiper. The cleaning fluid is transported to the spraying tube via a hose that can be connected to the spraying tube. If the spraying tube is located on the wiper, the hose connection must be disconnected and reconnected for every wiper exchange. If the spraying tube is located on the wiper arm, it protrudes over the free end of the wiper arm in a longitudinal direction which is counterproductive in regard to aerodynamics, aero-acoustics, and styling. Therefore, a preferred configuration of the invention is particularly advantageous in that it provides that a jet device for the application of the washing fluid on the windshield to be cleaned is configured and retained on the trim, or on the integral spoiler. When changing the wiper, the jet device is simply tilted into the open and then again into the closed position together with the trim, or the integral spoiler. No further handling is needed.
Advantageous in this context is a configuration of the invention in which the jet device covered from the oncoming wind blast is located under or behind the trim, or the integrated spoiler, preferably on the rearward part of the trim or the integral spoiler that is facing away from the oncoming wind blast. In this manner, the jet device cannot negatively influence the aerodynamic or aero-acoustic behavior of the wiper arm. By the same token, a negative impact on the styling because of the jet device can also be excluded. In addition, it is guaranteed that the fluid would be applied from the jet device problem-free, and aimed onto the windshield in the direction of motion of the wiper that started moving from its housed position.
Advantageous for an effective application of the washer fluid on the windshield in this context is a configuration that provides that the jet device contains a fluid channel that can be connected to a hose and extends along the trim or along the integral spoiler up to the end of the wiper that faces away from the retaining element, or at least into the vicinity of this end, and is connected to several spraying jets that are distributed along the length of the wiper. If, in addition, the jet device is configured as a separate, oblong, rigid or flexible hollow-profile body with lateral spraying jets, that is, preferably snap-locked, retained by a retaining device of the trim, or the integral spoiler, the possibility results that a clogged jet may be exchanged for a new one. In the event that the jet device is configured to form one piece with the trim, or with the integrated spoiler, the complete trim or the complete integrated spoiler would have to be exchanged. A flexible configuration of the hollow-body profile that constitutes the jet device would have the additional advantage that identical jet devices could be used for the differently shaped integral spoilers or trims since the jet device can be flexibly adjusted to follow the contour of the spoiler.
The particular advantage of a configuration in which the trim, or the integral spoiler, made out of plastic material and, in particular, by use of injection molding, is, above all, to be seen in the manifold shaping options that could be realized at a reasonable cost.